Hidden behind a Pretty Face
by DegrassiRoleplayGirl
Summary: Leslie Adams is a young girl who has been through so much stress and drama in her young life. She makes her move to Canada from New York and enrolls in Degrassi. Leslie tries hard to fit in, but may fall in with the wrong crowds.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl

Leslie Adams is the new girl. Will she fit in or fall in with the wrong crowd.

Leslie and her mother, Lynne, were packing bags out of their small Manhattan apartment.

"It's for our own good, Les." Lynne sighed. Leslie rolled her eyes and continued packing. Lynne sighed and looked back down at her box. Leslie looked up at her mother.

"But why all the way up to Canada? I mean…Brooklyn and New Jersey's far enough. We made those moves and it was kind of hard. Now all the way to a different country? It's like going to a new, unknown world." Leslie cried.

"Leslie…"

"No! I don't wanna here it!" Leslie cried and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to her friend, Marie's, house. She banged on the door.

"Les! What's wrong?" Marie asked concerned as she opened the door.

"Mom wants to move to Canada and I don't wanna go!" Leslie cried. "I mean…you see how hard it was going from New Jersey to Brooklyn to here. Barely making a living! It's gonna be worse up there."

Marie hugged her friend. "It's okay Leslie." She shushed. "It's okay." Leslie fell asleep on Marie's couch, but her mother found her soon enough.

"Leslie Janine Adams, you wake up right now!" She tried to yell with her small, timid, nervous sounding voice.

Leslie woke up shocked. "Mommy?" She yawned.

"Come on, Leslie. It's time to go." She grabbed Leslie by the arm and stormed out.

"Mrs. Adams…" Marie started, but Lynne put her hand in her face.

"Thank you, Marie." She whispered. "Its kids like you that I'm thankful we can move out of the country. With that, and Marie's mouth hanging open, Leslie and Lynne stormed out of the house.

**At Home**

"I cannot believe you!" Lynne cried.

"I said I was sorry, Mom!" Leslie cried back.

"No! You…I don't know! I tried my best to raise you. After your father left and Chuck…" She looked at Leslie's face and decided not to talk about her ex husband, Chuck. "Well…after all of the trouble, I've been so nice to you! Extremely easy and nice! And now this is how you repay me? Running out, leaving me worried sick!"

Leslie was in full on tears. "Why are you…?" She paused. "I'm sorry. I'll be good from now on." Leslie swallowed and walked upstairs to her room. Tomorrow, there would be a new Leslie. Not the rebel, quiet Leslie that went up the steps. A failed clone of the original Leslie, happy and sweet. Before Chuck came into the picture.

_**Leslie's Dream/Flashback**_

_"You are so beautiful, Lessee." Chuck smiled down at a young Leslie. "So beautiful…and sexy." He started to run on her leg. Leslie scooted over a little. "Come back." Chuck pulled her over._

_"Uh…what time does Mommy come home?" Leslie asked, nervously. _

_"Not until tomorrow morning." Chuck smiled down at Leslie. "8 full hours." He whispered as he started to kiss on Leslie._

_"Chuck! Stop!" She cried. She jumped up, but was forcefully pushed down. Leslie cried out. Chuck put his large, sweaty hand over her mouth. _

_"Shhh. You don't wanna wake up Bubba now do you?" Chuck whispered. Leslie looked over to her little brother, Bubba. "No, you don't." Chuck started to pull down Leslie's pajama pants. He started to play with her. Leslie cried out through his hand with terror. _

_"Bubba!" She tried to call. "Mommy!" _

_"Shhh. It's okay. Uncle Chuck has you." Chuck sighed as he climbed on top of Leslie. "I have you." _

_Leslie continued to cry. "Bubba! Bubba! Bub…"_

"Ba!" Leslie woke up in a cold sweat. Lynne ran into the room.

_"_Are you okay?" She asked, feeling on Leslie's forehead.

"I'm fine. I was just calling for Bubba, is all." Leslie shrugged. Lynne looked sickly at Leslie.

"Go to sleep." She hissed and left the room.

**Moving Day**

"Come on, Leslie!" Lynne called from outside. Leslie came downstairs with the last of her bags. She threw them in the back of the moving van.

"Thanks again for this." Lynne whispered to the driver. Leslie looked at them from behind the truck and saw them kiss. She groaned disgusted.

"Anythang for you, Lynne." He smiled with a Southern accent. He had all yellow teeth and a nasty long brown mustache and beard.

"Ready!" Leslie yelled to Lynne.

"Okay!" Lynne yelled. She jumped into her station wagon and Leslie jumped into the passenger seat. They followed the gross looking man in his truck.

"So…uh…you ready for your new school?" Lynne tried to start conversation.

"Who is he?" Leslie asked, referring to the mover.

"Who?"

"That mover man. Who is he?" Leslie asked again.

"Jim? Phsss! Nobody." Lynne laughed a little.

"I saw you kiss him." Leslie argued.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What are you doing? Prostituting again?"

"No, Leslie, and you're not my mother thank you very much." Lynne sighed.

"If I was, I would have slapped you across your mouth." Leslie mumbled. Lynne looked over at her daughter and rolled her eyes. The rest of the trip was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Home, New Leslie

"Well…here we are, Leslie." Lynne shrugged. Leslie looked out at the small motel-like house. "Jim got this for us on a friendly discount."

"How friendly were you?" Leslie asked.

Lynne glared at Leslie. "I meant his friend!" She yelled. "Come on!" Leslie climbed out of the car. She walked up to the house.

"Ya like it?" Leslie jumped at the voice behind her. Jim was standing there, admiring Leslie's beauty.

"It's okay." Leslie shrugged. "It's gonna be our home for now. So I guess I'll have to manage." She started up the creaky, dusty steps to the house.

Lynne opened the door and swapped the spider webs and dust out of the way. "Well….home sweet home." She shrugged.

Leslie rolled her eyes and walked to the back. She went to a small room.

"Like your new room?" Lynne asked, coming up behind Leslie.

"What? My new room? I don't think so! This is the size of Marie's closet!"

"Well Marie has money now, doesn't she? Let's unpack everything and then go get cleaned up for dinner. Tomorrow you start your new school." Lynne walked out of the room.

"New school? Where?" She yelled, but was returned with an echo.

After everything was unpacked, Lynne and Jim went out for some Chinese takeout. Leslie used the time to collect her thoughts. She sat on the front porch and watched the rats play in the yard and the bums walk down the streets. She pulled out a picture out of her pocket. She looked down at the adorable little six year old boy and cried.

"Bubba. I miss you so much." She whispered and kissed the picture. She walked into the house and lay down on the couch. She put Bubba's picture to her heart and was off to sleep. Off to another nightmare.

**_Leslie's Nightmare_**

_Chuck continued to hurt and violate Leslie's small body. Leslie cried silently, under Chuck's hand. _

_"Bubba! Bubba!" She cried. Just then, a small peep was heard. Chuck seemed like he didn't hear it, but Leslie did. She looked over at Bubba and saw him sitting up in his bed crying._

_"Go to sleep!" She tried to yell. "Go Bubba!" _

_"Les…Leslie!" Bubba cried out. Chuck jumped and looked over at Bubba._

_"Go on to sleep, Bub. Everything's okay." Chuck forced a smile._

_"Uncle Chuck! You hurt Leslie!" Bubba cried. _

_"No, no, Bubba. We're playing a game. It's okay." Chuck tried. He jumped off of Leslie and got himself together. He walked and sat on Bubba's bed._

_"It's okay." He whispered and tried to hug Bubba. Bubba pulled back and grabbed something on his table. He swung his hand across Chuck's face. _

_"Aaaaghhh!" Chuck cried in pain as he fell off of the bed. He rose up with his hand over his cheek. Blood was on the floor and his hand. Leslie looked at Bubba. He had their father's small pocket knife that he left Bubba in his hand. Bubba continued to cry, grasping the knife with all of his might. He let out a scream and plunged at Chuck. He continued to stab Chuck until Chuck threw him onto Leslie's bed._

_"No!" Leslie cried. Chuck rose up again, blood flying everywhere. He spit blood onto the floor and ran out of the room. Leslie pulled Bubba up to her. _

_"Bubba Joe loves Leslie Janine." Bubba whispered. They always called each other by their first and middle names._

_"And Leslie Janine loves Bubba Joe." Leslie cried._

_"Why he hurt you, Leslie?" Bubba cried._

_"Shhh. I don't know. We'll tell Mommy and we'll never have to be scared of him again. Okay? We'll stick together." Leslie whispered to Bubba._

_"Forever?" Bubba asked._

_"Forever and always." With that, Chuck came back into the room, one hand behind his back. Bubba clutched the knife harder and Leslie hugged Bubba harder. _

_"Uncle Chuck has a surprise for Bubba." Chuck grabbed Bubba from Leslie and threw him on the floor, knocking the knife far under the bed. _

_"Bubba!" Leslie cried. Chuck walked closer to Bubba. Leslie jumped from the bed and kicked Chuck in his crotch. Chuck groaned in pain and bent down on the ground. Leslie crawled to Bubba and hugged him. They embraced each other in a corner of the room. They started to tremble with fear when Chuck looked up._

_"Forever and always?" Bubba asked, again. Leslie was quiet. She was too scared to speak. "Leslie Janine? You promise?" Bubba tried again. He crawled in front of Leslie, his back towards Chuck. "Promise?" _

_Leslie watched Chuck pull out his surprise._

_"Promise!" Bubba cried._

_**POW!**_

Leslie woke up to Lynne shaking her. "Come on Les. Time for dinner." Lynne held up a Chinese takeout box.

"Okay." Leslie swallowed hard. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took off her soaking wet top.

"Hope you like your new school. It's supposed to be one of the top schools in the area." Lynne smiled as they ate their dinner.

"I hope so." Leslie whispered.


	3. Degrassi: Hell

Chapter 3: Degrassi: Hell

_(A note before we start. The time of this story is during U Got The Look, so everything is as is after that episode)_

Leslie stepped out of the car. She looked around. _'Wannabees.'_ She thought and rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Leslie, honey!" Lynne yelled out the window. Leslie rolled her eyes and put on her headphones. Lynne shrugged and drove off. Leslie walked up the steps. Kids looked over at her and whispered. She ignored them and sat on the steps. She put her face in her hands and sighed. She was interrupted by cat calls. She looked up and saw a pretty girl in a pretty revealing outfit. She rolls her eyes as the girl walks up to the school. _'Wow. Slut land.'_ She thought sarcastically. She watched as the girl left and laughed at the thong she had on.

"Oh wow." She laughed. She noticed everyone walking in and decided to follow. Again, she saw the thong girl, getting all of the attention. Then she saw some boy hit his head on a rail. She laughed at the boy as he tried to run, but he ran right into her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ow. Yeah." He replied, rubbing his head. He looked up at her. "I'm JT."

"Leslie."

"Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?"

"Um…9th." Leslie smiled.

"Really. Same grade as me. What class do you have next?"

"Um…I gotta go to the office to see. I'll see you later…JT?" Leslie laughed and walked away.

"See you!" JT called and ran to his class.

Leslie walked around the nearly empty hallway for the office.

"Okay. I'm now completely lost." She sighed.

"Hey! New girl!" She heard a voice call. She spun around and looked. "You lost?" The boy asked.

"Uhm…yah. Where's…the office?" She asked.

"Oh. Go down the hall and make a right. First door on the left. I spend a lot of my time there." He laughed. Leslie laughed with him. "I'm Sean."

"Nice to meet you, Sean." Leslie smiled as she walked away.

"Hey! What's your name?" Sean called.

"I don't hang with bad boys." Leslie laughed and continued to walk to the office.

After her first classes, she saw thong girl and two other girls passing out flyers. She walked up to get one.

"Hey. Are you new?" The blond girl asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Leslie." She smiled.

"Emma. And this is Manny." She pointed to thong girl.

"Nice to meet the both of you…and I guess I'll see you at the S.I.T.E meeting." Leslie smiled and walked off. She turned and watched JT go over and flirt with Manny.

"What does he see in her?" She thought aloud.

"Hotness." A boy scared Leslie behind her.

"Excuse me?" Leslie asked the geek looking boy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Toby. JT's best friend. He likes her cause she's hot." Toby sighed.

"Oh. Well thanks for the info Toby. See ya." Leslie rolled her eyes and walked back into the school.

**At The S.I.T.E Meeting**

Leslie tried to listen to Emma's speech, but was interrupted by all of the boys around Manny. She saw JT and walked over to him.

"Hey JT. Look at all of the attention Manny's getting." Leslie sighed.

"Hey. Leslie. I know. It's…crazy." JT's eyes were fixed on Manny and some other boy.

"Hello! Earth to JT." Leslie waved her hand in JT's face, but he stayed in his trance.

"Oh well. See ya JT. I guess." Leslie shrugged and left the meeting. "Hey, Manny." Leslie smiled before she left.

Leslie decided to linger in the halls before her next class.

"Hey, new girl." A voice whispered in her ear. Leslie jumped and saw Sean behind her.

"Hello, Sean." Leslie smiled.

"I'm guessing I'll never learn your name, huh?" Sean smiled back.

"I guess I'll let you know. It's Leslie."

"Leslie. Pretty name. Pretty girl." Sean charmed. Leslie smiled shyly and started to walk down the halls. Sean followed.

"So how do you like Degrassi so far?" He asked.

"It's cool. Some cool people." Leslie shrugged and saw Emma taking down posters. "Like her. She seems nice." She pointed towards Emma.

"That's Emma. She's my girlfriend." Leslie's mouth dropped. "I'll see you later Leslie. Okay?" Sean kissed Leslie on her cheek and watched him run over to Emma.

"Wow. All of the hot boys got girlfriends." Leslie rolled her eyes and opened her locker. When she turned around she saw Manny talking to the principal. "Ha. Looks like she's getting a talking to." She laughed and walked over when the principal was gone.

"Wow. Seems like someone doesn't like the getup?" Leslie asked.

"Oh. Hey, Leslie. I guess not." Manny shrugged. "And I have an idea who." Manny glared in a direction. Leslie turned around and saw a geek looking girl walking past.

"What're you gonna do?" Leslie asked.

"You'll see. Leslie, Emma. Trust me. You'll see." With that, Manny walked off.

**Home After the First Day**

Leslie raced home after school. She ran into her house and slammed the door. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed and tried to collect her thoughts.

"Let's see. Manny, Emma, Toby, JT, and Sean. I've met more people than I thought." She sighed. Just then she was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Hey honey. Me and Jim's going out to dinner okay?" Lynne peeked into the room and left as fast as she entered.

"Well, my day was fine, thanks, Mom. And by the way, I don't mind if you go out and leave me home alone and hungry." Leslie groaned sarcastically. She lay on her bed and soon heard some faint music. She went outside and followed the music to the next street. She saw a group of boys arguing.

"He's embarrassing himself and he doesn't even know it." One boy with dark black hair said. Leslie tried to watch in silence, but the blond boy noticed her.

"Hey!" He called at her. All of the boys looked her way. Leslie gasped and tried to run away, but they caught her.

"Hey. Don't you know it's rude to spy?" The blond boy asked, spinning Leslie around.

"Yeah. Maybe we should do something about this little spy." The African American boy smiled. Leslie looked a little scared.

"Spin, Jimmy. Leave her alone." The dark haired boy pushed the two other boys out of the way. "I'm Craig. This is Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco. Don't you go to Degrassi?"

"Um…yeah. I'm new. Today was my first day." Leslie shrugged. "I'm Leslie."

"Nice to meet you, Leslie. So…you live around here?"

"Uh…" Leslie hesitated. She didn't want anyone to know she lived in a dump. "Uh…ye…yeah." She smiled weakly.

"Really? Where?"

"Um…a couple of blocks down." She lied.

"And you heard our music from there?" Marco spoke up. "Usually only the bums on the next block actually hear the music. Those houses are sooo bad, it's kinda sad."

"Yeah." Leslie laughed weakly. "Sad. Well…I gotta go. My Mom's probably looking for me. See you at school…Craig?"

"Yeah, of course." Craig smiled. Leslie smiled at Craig and walked home.

"He's so hot!" Leslie screamed at home. "Oh, I'm in love!" She dropped down on her bed. "But he can't know the real Leslie. Starting tomorrow, I'm rock Leslie. Who lives two blocks down from a complete hottie!"

**The Next Day, at school **

"Hey, Leslie!" Leslie turned to the voice as she walked up to school.

"Hey, Emma." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go talk to Manny." Emma led Leslie to Manny's locker.

"Hey, Manny." Leslie looked Manny up and down. She was wearing a long trench coat.

"Hey, Leslie. Hey Em." Manny smiled.

"Manny, I know you were upset that Raditch busted you." Emma started.

"Actually." Manny interrupted. "It turned out not to be such a bad thing." She took off her coat and showed another revealing outfit.

"You wanna get suspended?" Leslie asked.

"What? I'm not breaking any rules.

"Manny, Mr. Raditch said…" Emma started once again.

"He said, no visible underwear. Do you see any underwear?"

"No." Leslie and Emma replied.

"That's right." Manny started to walk away. "Because I'm not wearing any." She whispered and walked away.

"Wow. And you two are best friends?" Leslie asked.

"We were." Emma shrugged and walked away.

"I guess." Leslie shrugged off.

**In Biology**

Leslie was sitting through a boring explanation about frogs. Then the teacher asked for a volunteer to feed the frogs.

"Manny?" She asked.

"Sure." Manny smiled and walked to the front.

"I feel so sorry for you." Leslie giggled to Manny. Manny just smiled. While she was trying to feed the frogs, she dropped something. All of the boys looked as she bent over.

"Manny…no." Leslie whispered. Just then, JT jumped out of his seat.

"Why does Manny get to feed these frogs when I don't?" JT excused.

"Because you didn't volunteer." The teacher answered.

"Well…I…uh…I volunteer, then."

"Okay. So feed them and then sit down." Manny rolled her eyes at JT and sat down.

"Wow. You almost showed the whole class a little too much of you." Leslie whispered, but Manny ignored her.

**In The Halls**

Leslie and Emma watched JT and Manny talk.

"Look at him. Taking a chance." Emma sighed. Leslie watched as another boy butted in.

"How rude! Who is that?" Leslie asked.

"Sully. Manny's new…"boyfriend"." Emma rolled her eyes. Leslie watched as JT walked off, rejected.

"JT…" But he just shrugged her off. Emma walked over to Manny.

"Manny…uh…I need to talk to you." She started. Manny started to walk off.

"Now?" Manny sighed.

"How can you do that to JT?" She asked.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Manny turned around.

"No…you just broke his heart." Leslie came in and motioned towards JT.

"Emma, Leslie, come on." Manny giggled.

"You're gaining a huge ego." Emma argued.

"No, I'm not just because I'm dressing like…"

"You're dressing like an idiot. But, what I really care about is how you're acting!" Emma interrupted.

"I'm always there for you Emma. When you fight with Sean, when you found out your mom was pregnant, even for your stupid environmental club."

"It's not stupid."

"One time it's not about you…" Manny continued. "You do this to me."

"I'm just concerned…"

"Cause it sound more like you're jealous."

(Now right here, I couldn't see what happens next, so I'll improvise.)

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Emma sighed and started to walk off.

"Who needs friends when you're hot?" Manny yelled back. She looked over at Leslie.

"Manny…" She started.

"Look, new girl…you might as well walk off, too, cause I don't need another goody two shoes loser on my back." With that, Manny walked off. Leslie looked from Emma to Manny before finally walking off.


End file.
